Centrifugation is a technique that is traditionally used more frequently in a biological or medical experiment. A centrifugal separator is provided in almost all biological experiments.
The centrifugal separator separates, refines, and concentrates materials having different compositions or specific gravities stored in the test tube by the action of centrifugal force according to the rotation of a rotor mounted with a test tube. The centrifugal separator is a machine that separates solid particles in a liquid or liquids having different specific gravities.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a test tube mounted on a centrifugal separator in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the test tube for use in the centrifugal separator in the related art includes a tube body 110 and a cap 120.
A testing process using the test tube for use in the centrifugal separator in the related art as configured above will be briefly described below.
First, when the centrifugal separator is operated at a high speed after putting homogenate to be separated in the test tube for use in the centrifugal separator in the related art and putting the test tube in the centrifugal separator, a material having a comparative small size and low density is configured as supernatant and a material having a comparatively large size and density is precipitated to a pellet, such that homogenate is primarily separated.
Thereafter, a required experiment is performed by additionally obtaining supernatant or a required experiment is performed by additionally obtaining supernatant after putting the test tube in the centrifugal separator and operating the test tube at a higher speed to perform a second separation.
However, in the test tube for use in the centrifugal separator in the related art, an upper layer and a lower layer that are separated from each other are mixed with each other again a short time after a centrifugal separation and are reseparated by operating the centrifugal separator again.
Further, when the second separation is required after a first separation, the supernatant separated primarily should be transferred to another test tube and in this process, the supernatant is exposed to the air and is subject to contamination.